cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Russo-Germanian War
Military deserters mercenaries | combatant3 = | commander1 = Körbl Schleh | commander2 = Michael von Preußen Josef Ignatyev | commander3 = | strength1 = 800,000 troops 550 tanks 275 marine vessels | strength2 = Russia: 1,000,000 troops 3,150 tanks Finland: 50 marine vessels Deserters: 456,000 troops 261 tanks Slovakia: 50,000 troops | strength3 = | casualties1 = 40,000 troops 230 tanks 42 marine vessels | casualties2 = Russia: 23,000 troops 290 tanks 10 marine vessels Finland: 1 marine vessel Deserters: 8,000 troops 91 tanks Slovakia: 2,500 troops | casualties3 = | notes = }}The Russo-Germanian War ( : Russisch-Germanischen Krieg, : Русско-Германцы Война) was a short-lived military conflict between Großgermania and a -led coalition. Part of the Großgermanian Civil War, the war lasted just over five days, during which over two million military personel were mobilized to combat, but just over seventy thousand troops were killed. Casualties were minimized by the extreme efficiency of the Russian Military, which was aided by naval bombardment, mercenaries, and members of the Imperial Military of Großgermania that remained loyal to Michael von Preußen, the deposed Emperor of Großgermania, following a coup d'état in that nation. Launched to depose Alexandra von Nassau, who had been illegally elected to replace Michael by the Reichstag, the war ended with the capture of Nordhausen in a decisive Russian victory. On 21 May 2009, the Reichstag of Großgermania illegally impeached Michael von Preußen as Emperor of that nation, while he was on a diplomatic mission to Penisola Italiana. Four days later, martial law was proclaimed by the new Empress, the seventeen-year-old Alexandra von Nassau. Michael, who was also the hereditary King of Germany, established a government-in-exile in . The throne of Germany was held in regency for him by Ministerpräsident Horst Köhler. Alexandra immediately began implementing a foreign policy hostile to fascist nations. Among the policies implemented, a complete cessation of trade and diplomacy with Penisola Italiana, Estado Novo, and the Russian Federation was implemented. On 24 May, the President of the Russian Federation, Viktor Putyatin, contacted Michael, offering his support in retaking the throne of Großgermania if he would make economic concessions to Russia afterward. Signing a free-trade treaty with Michael at a meeting in the Polish Republic, Russia invaded on 2 June. Russian troop movements met little initial resistance. Putyatin moved his troops through the Polish Republic, legalized by a secret right-of-way treaty signed between Russia and Poland earlier that year. Alexandra, unaware of the treaty, had fortified only the borders with Russia. These fortifications were also weak, as more focus had been put on securing southern borders following intelligence reports stating that the Royal Italian Military had began making troop movements in Italian Tyrol. By gaining the element of surprise, Russia was able to quickly capture all fortifications in eastern Germany. Meeting up with military deserters in Silesia and Prussia, the Russian military, under the command of Michael von Preußen, penetrated as far as Berlin in the first two days of the operation. For the amount of troops involved in the operation, the number of casualties was relatively low until the invasion army approached Nordhausen, which was heavily guarded by troops loyal to Alexandra's regime. After three days of fighting, Nordhausen was captured by the Russian military. Alexandra surrendered while attempting to flee the city, and unconditionally surrendered. Category:Wars Category:History of Großgermania